A Double Date
by Colferiley
Summary: Kurt and Blaine and Sam and Mercedes have a double date at Kurt's house, but Kurt starts falling in love with Mercedes instead.
1. Cedes I love You

**/Just wanna say I hate Klaine and Samcedes, but for a little bit in this story I wrote some Klaine and Samcedes, but don't worry fellow Kurcedes shippers.**

**Kurt's House. Kurt's P.O.V.**

"Tonight is going to be amazing. Mercedes, Blaine, and Sam are coming over. We are having a little double date. We all took a part in it. My house, Blaine is bringing the

games, Mercedes got us free pizza since her dad's friend owns the place, and Sam is bringing the movies. Afterwards I might just have to ask my favorite girl to spend

the night. She always makes me smile. Ha, now that I think of it I got the better deal out of this all. I get to see Blaine and Mercedes in one night, and they both will be

happy." The door bell rang. I walked to the door and opened seeing all three of them. "Hey Kurt." they all said smiling. Blaine walked in, and kissed my cheek. I rolled my

yes with a small smile. Then Sam came in and put his hand up for a high five. "Pretty nice house." I smiled and lightly high fived him back. "Isn't it? I just adore this new

house." Sam looked around, setting the movies on the table. "So clean." He smiled. I laughed. "Well it isn't always, but since my dad, Finn, and Carol are gone visiting

Finn's grandparents I just was able to clean up." Sam looked around once more. "Nice, all to yourself." He walked into the living room sitting by Blaine and talking to him.

Then Mercedes came in. "Hey Kurt." she said blushing. I gave her a wink and a tight hug. I love hugging her she is just so gentle. After we hugged she still had her arms

around me. "So how come your not with your family?" She asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "It's not really my family 'Cedes, and plus why visit some old people when

I can have a slumber party with my best friend?" Mercedes looked at me for abit, then smiled. "Is that your way of asking?" I kissed her cheek. "Sure." We rubbed noses.

"Well then alright." She said kissing my cheek. Now I blushed. "Maybe we should hurry up before the pizza gets cold huh?" We both smiled and looked into each others

eyes. "Hey! What are you two doing out there?" Blaine asked. "Nothing too sexual!" I yelled. Mercedes laughed. We walked into the living room. "Alright so what's first?"

Sam said, as Mercedes sat down next to him cuddling. I was about to answer but for some reason I got really mad. More of jealousy. I didn't like Mercedes cuddling like

that with Sam. Thats how _we _cuddle not _them_. "Umm just whatever." I said sitting down. Blaine put his arm over me but I pushed it off. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked. I

sighed. "Nothing." Then I noticed they all were looking at me and Mercedes looked really sad. I could tell she was worried, so I quickly changed my tone. "Nothing I

swear! I'm just so sad you all weren't here sooner! Plus I'm looking forward to a wonderful night, just hoping nothing goes wrong." They bought it, except maybe not

Mercedes. She didn't looked that convinced. "Well we should probably eat the pizza first." Blaine said. We all nodded and then all ate some pizza. After we had finished,

we started playing games. Time flew by fast because though it seemed like an hour it had been three. "Alright I brought two different movies." Sam said holding the two

up. Both were stupid horror movies. Mercedes and I gave a look. "Oh My God. I LOVE FREDDY! Oh wow. This will be a great night." Blaine said laughing. Sam smiled wide.

"ME TOO! I was really hoping we'd pick him over Jason." Mercedes looked over at me again as to ask them not to. "So what do you guys think?" Blaine asked Mercedes

and I. "Well I personally dislike both so does 'Cedes so I think either is fine." Blaine frowned. "We don't have to watch a-" I cut him off. "No no no, it's fine really. Actually I

think 'Cedes and I will go up to my room to watch a movie. Have alittle girl talk." Sam and Blaine smiled then. "Alright." Blaine said. Mercedes then smiled really wide and

we both held hands and ran up the stairs.

When we got upstairs to my room, Mercedes and I cuddled with the lights off, but candles lit. We both loved doing that because the candles smelled so nice, and it was

just so relaxing. Mercedes finally moved over alittle and got over me. I played with her hair. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed. "Can I ask you a

question?" I moved up so we were closer. "Sure. You always can." I put my arms around her. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked. I laughed alittle. She

started crying. "Oh Mercedes no don't cry... I didn't laugh at you meanong yes, I laughed because thats the dumbest thing I've ever heard." She only cried more. "So I'm

dumb?" I sighed and hugged her tighter. "No my dear I just mean your perfect. I don't know who or what is making you think other wise but to me your amazing. Your

funny, sweet, cute, and so talented." She held her head to my chest. "W-Well it's just I've been dating Sam for awhile now... And well he has never kissed me. I know

that sounds stupid to cry over but I just really want my first kiss to be with him and-" She kept talking but it all just blocked out. _I just really want my first kiss to be with_

_him._ Is all that ran through my head. Why him? And then I thought for some reason _Why not me? _Then I realised. I love Mercedes. I looked down at her head as she still

talked and cuddled with me. "-I really think it's because of this one time when-" I cut her off. "I love you." She stoped and looked up at me and smiled. "Aww I love you

too. Anyway I think-" I cut her off again. "No Mercedes I mean love you as in- in love with you." She looked at me again in a shy way. "Really?" I got closer to her. "Yeah.

And I get so jealous when your with Sam. Why is he your first kiss? I want to be your first kiss. I want to cuddle with you, and hold you when your scared, and hold your

hand in the hallways..." She blushed. "Kurt I love you alot but... In love? I don't know. I mean I was before and it didn't turn out so good." I got mad. _Really mad. _"Well I

was stupid then! Stupid enough to lie to myself and think I was gay. I was so sure and even this morning I was. But tonight made me realise that no, I love you and I

have too many feelings for you to be gay." She looked in my eyes and smiled. I wanted to be happy from her amazing smile but I still was mad and hurt that she doesn't

understand I love her so much. I didn't notice but we both had been getting closer, and then kissed. We kissed for a long time. She was so amazing, no way could she

have never kissed a person it seemed. We got more into it and started making out. I don't have any idea how to be sexxy but I know whatever I was doing with her she

was really into it. _I'll remember that. _I don't know what came over me but I started lifting up her shirt. I didn't really want to go so fast but I couldn't help myself. I felt like

such a pig. But it still felt so right, and she didn't even care! She just _let _me. So after I took her shirt off, she took off mine and we got even closer. It was all so much. I

then took off her bra. Still all of this was so amazing. She blushed alot but I kept on kissing her and soon put her on her back and kissed down her neck. I still wanted to

go farther but just then Sam and Blaine walked in. "KURT?" Blaine screamed. "MERCEDES?" Sam then screamed after. Mercedes and I freaked out... We should have saw

it coming.

**Alright I hope you liked it :) I'll try updating soon. Please review :D**


	2. Kurt Don't Go

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

It was morning. I stretched a little and sat up. I looked outside seeing a beautiful sky and then remembered... Last night. _Oh god. _I made such a mistake... I hurt Blaine,

and Sam was so hurt too. I got Mercedes to fall back in love with me, and though I love her more then anything in this world, I just don't know how to walk into the

school Monday and just act like nothing happened. Sam would be sad, and everyone else wouldn't understand. Just then I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in."

Mercedes slowly came in and sat on the edge of my bed. I sighed. "Mercedes I'm so so sorry..." She smiled a little and looked at me getting closer. "And for what? You

gave me my first kiss... And well... I really couldn't ask for more." She blushed. "How about losing a great guy for a loser?" She came closer to me now trying to cuddle.

"Your right in a way Kurt. I did lose a great guy.." I turned my head. "Same." She kissed my cheek. "But I got an even better one." I looked at her weird. "But I don't-"

She cut me off. "You have better. Your everything I want in a guy. Sweet and funny... Always know what to say." I got abit teary eyed. "You know you always make me

smile and I love being best friends with you, I really do but I wanted to be more then friends for so long... I only dated Sam because he was sweet and I kinda wanted

you to get jealous so you'd want me.. God what a whore I am." I laughed and then rubbed her shoulder. "Well it worked my dear." She smiled, then leaned up to kiss

me. "I love you Kurt." I messed with her hair just a little. "I love you so much more 'Cedes."

**Monday**

When I came to pick Mercedes up for school she ran out in a new outfit that I just thought was so amazing... Which means she went shopping _without_ me. "Hey Kurt." She

said shutting the door, and kissing my cheek. "Hi my love... So why was I not able to join this shopping trip you totally went on with out me." She laughed, almost like she

was just holding it in, and waiting for me to say something. "I knew you'd say that! But no this is my older sister's dress she gave to me." I looked at her outfit once

more. "Alright. You win this round." I said winking.

We came in linking arms and it almost seemed like everyone was watching us. I felt awkward and could tell Mercedes did too. We left to go to History class and as soon as

Mercedes went in someone pulled me back. "Hey Kurt I gotta talk to you." It was Sam. "Sam I'm really-" He cut me off. "It's ok... I feel hurt but I mean it's kinda my fault..

I should have kissed her sooner. But hey! I talked to Blaine and he understood... Soooo everything is back to normal... We just can like move on." I sighed. "No Sam.

Mercedes is my girl now, not yours." I started to walk back in class again but he pulled me back laughing. "Come on dude really? Just leave her alone and hang with

Blaine." he said in a snotty tone. I got angry. "No. Blaine and I are done. Know why? Because it's not Samcedes or Klaine shit anymore. It's Kurcedes. Now move over, let

me through, and get the** fuck **over it." I walked into class and Mercedes was looking at me like I was crazy. I sat down next to her. "Kurt what did you do? I saw you

talking to Sam and you didn't look real pleased." I smiled kissing her forehead. "It's all gonna be ok, trust me." She nodded her head but still was not convinced.

After my last class I got ready for glee club. I fixed my hair in the little mirror hanging, then looked at the photo of 'Cedes right by it. I smiled and kissed it as if it was really

her... Thank God no one was around. After that I started walking and someone pushed me hard to the ground. "What the-" It was Sam. "Listen dude. What you did with

my girlfriend wasn't cool. I warned you to stay away and go back with your boyfriend and you didn't. Maybe I'll have to show you what happens if you talk to her." He

punched me in the face. It was so harshly done and hurt so bad. I winced and then saw Blaine come down the hallway... "B-Blaine please help." Sam punched me again

in the gut then kicked me. He pulled me up from my chin and threw my face hard on the ground so my chin was what hit first. I winced so much. "I'm sorry Kurt but... But I

loved you... You didn't even give me another chance when I did for you." Sam kicked me once more. "Can't kiss my girlfriend now huh?" I was in so much pain I couldn't

even talk. Then he picked me up and went by the stairs kicking me, making me fall down them. I hit my head first and then everything went black.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Myself and the rest of the club was wondering where Kurt and Sam were. "I bet they are doing it again." Brittney said. "They weren't having sex remember?" Santana

said. "Oh.. Right." Brittney looked confused. I was just so worried. I knew something was going on. Then Sam came in smiling. "Hey guys! Sorry I was late I had to help a

new kid to his class." Everyone fell for it and just moved on but not me. "Well where is Kurt?" I said crossing my arms. He sat by me putting his arm around me. "I dunno."

I turned to him and whispered. "If I find out you touched my boyfriend I will make you go through so much Hell you'd wish you were dead, but I'd let you live untill you

were all better and everything looks so good and you start over again and then thats when I'll kill you." He took his hand away and turned around. I raised my hand to

use the restroom but I really went off to look for Kurt. I walked by the staircase and saw a puddle of blood and Kurt in the middle of it. I screamed so loud and ran down

by him falling on my knees crying. I couldn't breathe almost. "H-HELP! P-PLEASE!" I was gasping for air because I couldn't controll myself. "KURT PELASE TALK TO ME!" No

answer. Mr. Shue came running with the rest of the glee club and they all screamed and the girls all began crying hard rushing down by me. Mr. Shue got teary eyed but

called 911. Finn came rushing down and started freaking out. I kissed Kurt's head over and over. I looked at Sam and he smiled. I ran up to him and punched him so hard,

but crying even harder. "YOU MONSTER!" Puck and Mike held me back as Rachel and Quinn came to tell me to calm down between tears. I stopped and they let me go. I

ran back to Kurt and held his hand to me as the nurse came. I just hope he doesn't die. Not today... It's just to soon...

**Ok well I'll update As soon as I can :) Please review! :D**


	3. I just wanna see Mercedes

**At the Hospital**

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

Oh God I have been freaking out all day. Kurt has been in the other room for so long... All I want to do is hold his hand and kiss his cheek. I miss him _so _much. When I

hear the news and leave for the night the first thing I'm gonna do is kill Sam. And no I don't mean like hurt him but say kill, I mean **kill** him... Well maybe not now... Maybe

not at all. Kurt wouldn't like that, and the last thing I need is an upset Kurt when ever he wakes up. As I sat down my hands were just shaking. Mr. Shue sat by me and

kept saying it will be alright. But how does he know? He is a teacher not a doctor. Finn kept walking in a circle with his hands over his head, Burt had his hands over his

face and cursing then crying then more cursing, Quinn and Rachel were still in shock that Sam did that, Tina and Artie kept talking about how they can't believe it, and

Puck and Mike were talking about beating Sam up, and how they always knew he was bad. "What's going on?" Blaine said walking in. I looked at him. Something is

weird. He is really pale and looks like he could get sick at any second. "Sam beat up Kurt... Really bad, and he is out cold." Said Mike, with so much anger in his voice then

ending with a whisper. "Oh God..." Blaine said and sitting on the other side of me. "Blaine you look sick." I whispered. He quickly looked at me with wide eyes. "I do? Oh

haha no I'm fine. Just..._fine_." He said with a small smile. I leaned in and whispered again. "I have a feeling you knew about this fight. Am I right?" Blaine only kept getting

more pale. Then he started crying. "OK I DO!" He screamed getting up. Everyone looked. He only cried more. "I SAW SAM DOING IT TO KURT AND ALL KURT WANTED WAS

FOR ME TO HELP BUT I DIDN'T! I JUST MADE HIM FEEL PAIN LIKE THE PAIN I FEEL FOR HIM LEAVING ME!" Everyone was shocked and starting crying and shouting. Burt ran

up and punched him. Me and held him back but he tried kicking still. "MY SON COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED AND ALL YOU DID WAS WATCH? I'LL PUT YOU IN THIS GOD DAMN

HOSPITAL!" Burt only kept screaming more, kicking even harder, so then all the guys tried holding him down. Soon it got worse because Finn stopped and punched Blaine,

then Puck and Mike started beating him up. All us girls screamed and cried and I couldn't take it any more. The doctors and nurses all came trying to break it up. I ran out

crying. It was just too much for me.

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a strange room... The... ER? What the hell... I looked around and saw the doctor smile and sigh with relief. "Oh thank God your ok. We thought we would lose

you." I gave a strange look. Then I realised that.. Ouch. I am in like some messed up pain all over. _What happened?_ Then I wondered... Who am I? "Can I get a mirror?"

The nurse gave a shy laugh and then gave me one. I looked at myself. _I looked kinda good._ You know minus the marks from what ever had happened. As hot as I looked I

still couldn't tell you who I was. I couldn't remember anyone either... Except... This one girl. What's her name? Mercy? M-... Oh! Mercedes. Yes I remember her. She has

such a beautiful smile. And her eyes make me melt. Her laugh makes my day, and right now I'm so hurt I think what I need is to see her. I don't know the relationship

status between us though.. I believe we are great friends... Or is that Best Friends? Well whenever I'm better and good enough to put my arm around her shoulder I'll

make her mine. Or is she already mine? The doctor opened the door to let visitors in. First came these two Asians and a kid in a wheel chair. "Oh Kurt!" The girl came up

running to hug me but stopped. The other guy held her back "He is pretty hurt maybe it's better if you don't hug him." She nodded. Then the wheelchair came over. "Kurt

we were so worried!" _Kurt..._ I laughed. Everyone looked confused. I was just thinking. Really? My name is... _Kurt._ After two blonds, a mexican, fugly jew, strong jew, tall

guy, and some others. Then this guy ran to me. "OH KURT I WAS SO WORRIED!" I think he was my dad. Yep he is. I looked around but didn't see that pretty girl. "W-

Where is Mercedes?" Everyone looked around. "She ran out crying." said fugly jew. "Why?" I said getting worried.. Well trying to sound so because I was but that girl was

just so ugly. And her nose... It just needs to go... No _she _needs to go. "Fugly Jew can you get out please your making me feel worse." A couple of people laughed and she

stormed out angry. I gave a smile but then got worried again. "So why did she run out crying?" Everyone looked down. "We all got into small fights-" one said but got cut

off. "Small! You guys were attacking everything! even furniture!" said one blond. Then they started yelling and it made my head hurt. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! INFACT

LEAVE! I DON'T WANNA SEE ANYONE BUT MERCEDES AND SHE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW SO JUST FUCK OFF!" Everyone looked shocked. The doctors started moving people

out and my dad tried staying. But soon enough they got him out. "NO! THATS MY BOY!" He yelled while the pushed him out. Oh God where is Mercedes?

**/ Ok :) Sorry such a long wait! I have been so busy then I started school this week x) Please review :)**


	4. Changes

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

I had ran to a local park. My favorite one where I met Kurt. No one else knew that was our favorite spot besides him and me. I still was crying though. It was all to much.

And all I want is to see him but see him being ok not messed up. Sadly it will be awhile untill that happens. Oh God... Should I go back? Maybe he wants to see me... So

I started walking back then stopped. Fat chance he is awake right? Anyay I- "Mercedes!" I heard someone call my name then a loud thump. I ran to see what it was or

who. It was just Quinn, but she had fallen down the hill. I couldn't help but do alittle giggle. "Yeah yeah laugh it up." She said. "I'm sorry." I quickly helped her up. She

rubbed the dirt out of her outfit. "Listen. Kurt is awake and he doesn't know about anything. He forgot all of it except he knows his father, name, and you. He only wants

to see you actually." I was shocked but then kinda moved. He wanted to see _me_. Like as in _just me_. I blushed alittle. Quinn noticed and smiled. "Don't keep the boy

waiting now!" I laughed and then hugged her. "Thanks Quinn for telling me." She smiled and hugged back. "Well what are friends for?" I smiled and ran back as fast as I

could. Even as big as I am I can run pretty fast when I want to.

By the time I got there I walked by the door to where he was. Everyone smiled. "Thank God your here." said a doctor running up to me. "He first was complaining, then

throwing things, then started crying, and now is just refusing to talk. It's like he is my 5 year old daughter." I laughed alittle. That is so Kurt. I walked in and as soon as

he saw me he had the biggest smile I have ever seen. I wanted to smile back but he looked so bad. I mean he is still hot, but so much marks, and out of place bones. I

slowly came to a chair right by him. "Now can you all just leave me and 'Cedes alone?" Kurt asked the doctor. "Oh well we have alot of work to do on you... I mean better

to do it as soon as possible right?" The doctor said. Kurt frowned. "I think it'll be ok. I'll just stay with Kurt here while you do. We can just talk still." I said to the doctor

who smiled. "Alright then." He came over with his nurses and started working to help him. "But Mercedes I wanted to just be alone with you." He whispered. I kissed his

cheek, and he winced. "Oh sorry... Well what I meant to say is we will. But first you get better." I smiled and fixed his hair. He smiled back. "We are gonna give him a bath

then give the x-rays." Kurt's eyes got wide. "Mercedes please don't leave." he grabbed my arm as hard as he could hold. I laughed alittle. "Sorry but I gotta go cutie." I

was still laughing seeing his face. "MERCEDES!" I got up to the door. "Just tell me when you all are ready." I said to the doctor. He nodded, with Kurt screaming. "DON'T

LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" I felt alittle bad but I sat outside. After a hour went by I felt terrible. He just wanted me there for him and I laughed and walked out... Some friend I

am. Oh I mean _girl_friend.. That never gets old. Two more hours went by and they finally let me in. Kurt had looked even cuter. All the blood and stains were gone. He had

a nice robe on, a cast on his left arm, and one on his left leg. He still had some bruises on his face but they gave something to help cover it up and while doing so making

it go away quicker. His chest had some kind of brace on it. But beside all of that he looked pretty normal. The doctors at last left us alone but only for fifteen minutes.

"Hey Kurt." I said sitting by him again placing my hand on his cheek. He smiled. "Oh Mercedes that bath not only awkward but painfull..." I sighed. "Sorry boo I just didn't

wanna see you naked and in pain." I laughed thinknig of it. "I thought we had sex before?" I blushed. "Not exactly." He still looked confused. You know I don't get how

he can remember that but not what happened after that. "You know these ass holes aren't even letting me stay here? They are sending me home. Like as in tonight." I

was shocked. "What? That's some crazy shit." He laughed alittle. "Right! Thats what I said." I held his hand now. "Well you'll be ok." He sighed. "I have to go up those

stairs, and stay up there all day and night for weeks. You'll have to bring me my homework if thats fine." I smiled. "Of course. Infact I'll be your little servent haha." I

laughed again. He smiled and gave a wink. "So you'd do anything?" I blushed so much. "KURT! Your so nasty..." I smiled wide and covered my face trying to hide it. "Now

why would you be trying to hide that beautiful smile from me?" He asked quietly. I smiled alittle but let it show for him. "That's my girl." He tried leaning up to kiss my

cheek but fell back and sighed. I laughed and leaned in to kiss him. He was smiling while we kissed. After awhile of us kissing I stopped and rest my head on his. He tried

kissing me again but the doctor came in so I quickly got back in my seat. Burt was there too. They brought in a wheel chair. Kurt didn't want ot leave though. "It hurts to

move..." The doctor sighed. "We know." Some more nurses and doctors came in. They all moved him in the chair as Kurt winced and screamed. I felt like crying. He just

was in so much pain... "Dad can Mercedes spend the night with me?" Burt nodded. I think he only said yes because he felt so bad.

**W**hen we got to his house his dad left him some soup and crackers and a glass of sparkling water. I had to spoon feed him which at first I thought sounded dumb but it

was kinda cute seeing him spill alittle on his little napkin bib. I laughed so hard. "Mercedes! Stop it! I have to wear this bib to protect me.." I laughed even harder, then

he started to laugh alittle and looking down at himself. "I guess I do look alittle funny don't I?" I still was laughing but still nodded. He laughed more too but then started

coughing hard so we stopped. I gave him some water and once I put it back on the shelf by him, I was leaning over him and he started to put his face into my shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I said loudly and stopped leaning over him. He looked at me as if he didn't understand. "KURT ANSWER ME!" He blushed. "I was looking at your

boobs. I'm sorry." I was kinda mad but then blushed too. "Do you think they are nice?" I couldn't believe I asked that but I felt ok asking him. I knew he couldn't say

anything too mean like some ass holes A.K.A. Puck. "Oh they are just lovely." I smiled then checked the clock. It was getting pretty late. "Hey boo we should be getting to

bed." Kurt sighed. "Ok.." I smiled and took his tray to Burt downstairs then quickly coming back up. He was already slowly going to sleep. I turned the lights off and got

next to him as close as I could and we cuddled. He gave me kisses on my forehead. Sometimes it hurt him to do it but he still did. It made me fall asleep. And soon we

both just stayed there asleep.

**The Next Morning**

There was a huge storm. It's what woke me up and soon Kurt. It was nine in the morning and yet it looked so dark as if it were still night time. I didn't have to go to

school that day so I could be with Kurt which was good. Kurt started to cry again and I kept him close. "Shhh it's ok boo. Don't cry. Please? For me?" I asked nudging my

head on his. He stopped and gave a shy smile. "Can you give me my medicine? I hurt so much worse this morning." I smiled and went downstairs to get his pills, a drink,

and breakfeast for the two of us. While I was pouring the orange juice I heard a loud scream. I finished quickly and ran up with the tray. I got to his room set it down,

and looked at Kurt. He kept trying to get into a ball but that made him scream more. "MERCEDES WHERE ARE YOU?" I got close to him. "I'm right here... Shhh calm down."

He looked at me with teary eyes. "Why did you leave me?" I gave a strange look. "You asked me to get you pills..." Now he looked confused. "No I didn't. I last saw you

before I fell asleep and I woke up to no Mercedes." He started to cry alittle. "No.. Kurt..." He then stopped and got angry. "Well I know I am right Mercedes. Next time

don't leave unless I say so. Your supposed to be helping me." I wanted to just slap him but I didn't. I still felt bad, but I didn't understand how he forgot... "Kurt." His dad

said walking in. Kurt looked scared. "Please go... now..." His dad looked hurt. "But son-" Kurt cut him off by screaming again. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He tried to throw things

and I had to stop him. "MERCEDES PROTECT ME! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" He kept kicking. "Kurt stop it! It's just your dad!" Burt sighed. "The doctor said he'd do this...

Mercedes he is scared of anybody but you. He feels safe around you. Just admire that..." His voice getting shakey at the end. I felt so bad for him. Why is Kurt acting like

this? And what will happen tommorrow when I go to school? Oh God I may spend the rest of my life with Kurt. And not my Kurt I fell in love with... The new 5 year old

acting Kurt who can't remember anything but me... Oh God what am I gonna do?

**/Ok Thank you for reading people :) I'll update asap. Please Review**


End file.
